Traditional casting manufacturing process has disadvantages of long manufacturing cycle, high production cost and large consumption of resources. However, non-mold mould numerical control machining forming technology solves these problems.
The non-mold mould numerical control machining forming technology, which systematically integrates Computer Aided Design (CAD) technology, casting technology, numerical control technology, cutting technology and other technologies, is a brand new fast mould manufacturing technology. A forming machine without pattern casting employing this technology might process a sand billet to make various shapes of casting sand moulds without using a mould, and thus provides a new carrier for the trail production of single-piece or small-batch castings. The application of this device also can shorten production cycle and improve production efficiency, thus this device is particularly suitable for the machining of small-batch complex moulds.
Existing forming machine without pattern casting consists of a multi-axis (three axes or more) motion system, a general or special sand mould machining tool system, a sand discharging system main body and a special control software matched with a sand module cutting process. After a sand billet is fixed on this forming machine, the sand billet can be machined from a single side only; if the sand billet needs multi-side machining, the sand billet must be turned over for several times and then fixed; in this way, several times of positioning must lead to an error and finally seriously impact the machining quality of the casting sand mould. In addition, since the three-axis motion system of the device is arranged above a machining working platform, small part of sand grains generated from cutting can not be shielded by a baffle and are easy to enter the motion system, thereby causing the problem of waste sand contamination, even failure stop, and reducing the service life of the machine tool.